User talk:RaggaR
Welcome! Hi. Can you tell me where did you find those KvK screenshots? Did you do them? I took them from youtube. RaggaR 12:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! }}|my talk page or any other|any}} editor's talk page. Also, you could look at a or you could shout out on the local forums. We hope you like it here and decide to stay! Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *A list of policies for the Kid vs Kat Wiki * * Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button (http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201009.5/skins/common/images/button_sig.png) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Again, welcome! } ' ' Talk |} yes Yes. The Real title is "The Kat Went Back". Please, if you want to send me a message, write the title in the top bar, then write your message below. And ends the message by leaving your signature. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 11:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) help would u like me to get more images for that article, or add that image? i just tidied it to help you :) -- 09:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Rumor or Reality? For now it is mostly a rumor to me. It will wait for real evidence to be sure. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 21:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The new "user". Hello RaggaR. I'm Lovergirlcoop. I've notice that you send Parsonsda's a messege about the new user, well so do I send him a messege on his Talk Page about the guy. Really, I almoust get blind when I saw the picture(>.<). I'm shocked. Some users could be underage here and could see that picture. Omg...... Now I don't know what to say. Sorry for disturbing you, a nice day :) P S: sorry for my bad english :P Lovergirlcoop 09:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ? What? I didn't blame you. I just telling Parsonsda what to do, to make this site better. Now I'm really confusedLovergirlcoop 09:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) !!!!! Well I saw you change them, but I saw another two horror pics. So please stop him. Don't worry I'm not blaming you. Just don't let him to ruin the site please?...Thanks. Lovergirlcoop 09:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Aha.... Ok then, don't worry, just please, keep eye on him. We must keep this site better, no to ruin it. Und ich spreche Deutsch :P. So do I speak, ahem..talk german, but with the writing in german..totally down. Thank you. Lovergirlcoop 09:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ;)) So suddently lost his passoword? But he was registrated today...So suddently? I love german, and the language too. -_-Lovergirlcoop 09:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope so 2 -_-... I think I gonna have a nightmare with those pic. aaaaaaaa. I'm to young have such a nightmare!!! :(( :((Lovergirlcoop 10:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) XP >.< Makes me sick thinkin' on them...XP.....the worst to have a nightmare...grrrrrrrrrLovergirlcoop 10:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Huh? With such a pics...lol....I think it will take 2months to forget them..O_OLovergirlcoop 10:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Stubs These articles with "stub" template REALLY needs expanding. Is because they need more information. Thanks (or like says in Finland, "Kiitos"), Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 18:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) PS: I'm cannot speak finnish, I use Google Translate. Season3! -_- Unfortunately, RaggaR, I don't have any clue about the season 3, or the date airing, sorry. The reason of not having any clue, is I don't search for the season3. I only wait to be air, thats all. And IF I have the clues I wouldn't add to the Wiki, because I must have the evidence and all. I'm not gonna add fake information about season3, no way. So I DON'T HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT SEASON3! Thats all. P.S.:The writing with the caps is just to pay atention, I didn't yell. A nice day. :) Lovergirlcoop 12:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Game. Well I'll will try it, but have virus and need that JavaScript thing?(I'm not good in this..T_T). I'm waiting 4 an answerLovergirlcoop 19:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oki..I'll see what I gonna do. Time runs.....XP. Lovergirlcoop 19:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The Game XD I wondered at first what kind of game it was. I admit it made me laugh for a while. Thank you;) ~~Coop+Kat~~ 20:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) yes Of course I'll be able to do, but from next week only because I'm not on my computer this week, so I do not have any of my images. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 00:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture2 Hello there. Well, the picture is from the cartoon "Invader Zim". In the left is Dib and in the right is Zim. I like when they are together, so EPIC. A nice day :) Lovergirlcoop 15:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Profile pisture. Hello there. Well in that picture is Hitoshura, a character from a video games. I don't play video games, but I like the guy, soooo HOT and sexy :D Hihi.That all I can tell. A nice day ;) Lovergirlcoop 18:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Pictures/Images Hello there! Been quite busy outside of the Wikia, but I see you need my help, correct? I'll be glad to take some pictures for you; however, I cannot guarantee they will be done on time unless you really require them on a certain day. If you still need my help, please reply back with the exact pics that you need. You can also contact me through the webchat; I visit there on my spare time. HKVKF I'm not sure. chansep2009 said they are real. I do not know how they will do it for every draw, including voice, music, sounds, and copyrights. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 17:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC)